


THE HEINRICH MANEUVER.

by untokki



Series: Turn On The Bright Lights [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Song Lyrics, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: The man Yifan was becoming was not one Yixing wanted to love.





	THE HEINRICH MANEUVER.

**Author's Note:**

> _How are things on the west coast?_   
>  _Hear you're moving real fine tonight_   
>  _You wear those shoes side-to-side_   
>  _Ah, strut those shoes, we'll go roaming in the night_   
>  _Well, how are things on the west coast?_   
>  _Yeah, but you're an actress and I don't identify_
> 
>  
> 
> [song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha_bppvZ0a8)

Sometimes, it was as if Yixing wanted to make his heart break into a million more pieces. He wanted it to be crushed beneath someone’s foot until it was unrecognizable, until the pieces were just sparks of dust and wouldn’t hurt him anymore. He wanted to swipe away the reminiscence rather than try to pick up the bits and make himself bleed in the process of restoring his love.

Yifan wouldn’t let that happen.

Every time Yixing came across that chiseled face, and sharp jaw, and dark brows, his heart tried to move to come together on its own. Or, it could be that the puzzle pieces of his love were trying to throw themselves at Yifan; to make the tall man crack them apart even more.

 

It hurt so much to just think of the elder. It hurt so much to see that man leaving the airport with the destination of an entirely different country. Yifan hurt him so much, but Yifan was no longer the man he fell so deeply in love with.

The man he fell for was one that was too shy to even hold his hand. He was young and bashful. He was afraid to even kiss Yixing for the first time, so Yixing had to take that matter into his own hands. Yifan was someone who gave just as much love as Yixing wanted, until he couldn’t give anymore.

The man he was now was one staying out until sunrise, drinking so much that he probably ended up passed out on the floor of whatever venue he had come to. He was a man that showed his money through his sense of fashion, and wanted the world to know he cared more about the shoes that covered his feet than about the girls he brought to his hotel rooms. He was an actor in the sense of his films and series, and that he was fake in everything he did. Yixing couldn’t even find the man he had given himself to, underneath the mask of fame and fortune.

 

Every moment he was away from Yifan made his heart jump from its grave. Every moment he was near the elder made his heart go dormant again. Every kiss tasted like alcohol and nicotine. Every caress felt as if Yifan was trying to feel someone else through Yixing’s skin. Every time Yixing came down from a high, and Yifan was asleep beside him again, he felt as if he shouldn’t have enjoyed it.

 

Surely, Yifan would have turned out this way without the influence of the California sun. Yixing was certain, if the elder had never left the his home under the smog of China, he would still be something Yixing didn’t want to love.

 


End file.
